The Kisscam Experience
by Chapa'ai-hi
Summary: Dean takes Cas to a football game and the kisscam lands on Dean and some guy. Dean has to make a decision. Rated T for mild language. R&R! :)


The Kisscam Experience

Dean takes Cas to a football game and the kisscam lands on Dean and some guy. Dean has to make a decision.

AN – I have never been to a football game so apologies if some details are wrong.

* * *

They had been queuing for what seemed like forever before they finally got into the football stadium.

It was massive, thousands of spectators making their way to their seats. Dean ushered a curious Cas towards the food court.

"Dean, I thought you were taking me to see football. I see no grass or balls anywhere..."

"This is just the stadium, Cas. The game is played in the centre," Dean pointed roughly towards the playing field, rolling his eyes. Cas tilted his head to the side slightly before looking in the direction Dean pointed.

_'You'd think with all the TV Cas has watched while on Earth that he'd have figured that out,'_ Dean thought.

Cas turned back to face Dean, still looking perplexed. "So why are we walking in the opposite direction?"

"You can't watch the game without a good hot dog, it's a rule." Dean smirked, eager to eat.

Cas suddenly placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and turned him to face him. "Are there anymore rules that I should be informed about before we continue?" He said seriously, his brow furrowed.

Dean gave Cas an irritated look, "No." Cas still stared. "Let's just get some grub and sit down, shall we?" Dean sighed.

* * *

It was only halftime and Dean was already exhausted. He hadn't accounted for Cas asking questions every 30 seconds. _'Dean, why is everyone cheering?' 'Did we win?' 'Whose side are we on, Dean?' 'Why is the ball not round, it would be much easier on the players if it were.'_

To be honest, he was glad Sam wasn't here, instead he was back at the bunker... studying. Or whatever the hell he does when Deans not around. Sam would probably start an hour long discussion on the history of American football. Dean shivered at the thought.

_"And now, for the best part of halftime, folks!"_ Echoched a male voice throughout the stadium. Cas was nibbling curiously at a piece of popcorn with an intense gaze fixed upon the box in his lap. Dean was barely paying attention to the events surrounding him, too busy caught up in his own annoyed thoughts.

"_That's right! Bring on the kisscam! Pay close attention to the centre monitor because it could be you!" _The crowd seemed to grow more restless at this announcement, some getting up from their seats, presumably to get away from the possibility of the camera landing on them.

_"Our first couple are seats 55 and 56!"_ Shouted the overly enthusiastic voice. The crowd whooped and cheered as the couple locked lips hesitantly and pulled away within the second. Both had red faces, shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Dean looked up when he heard the commotion and immediately felt a sinking feeling when he realised what was happening.

He'd forgot about this... tradition. He shivered slightly. Nope, nothing to worry about! What are the chances of it landing on him? There were thousands of people here.

_"Seats 125 and 126, get smooching!" _The camera cut to another pair. They both shook their heads frantically and were trying to keep as much distance as they could from each other. The crowd booed at the lack of entertainment. Dean was breathing heavily. They usually only did a few of these to keep the crowd alert. It wouldn't land on them, the chances were-

_"Seats 688 and 689!"_

Crap. Crapcrapcrap.

Dean blanched. He was 688. Seat 689 was some guy to his left. Dean saw himself pop up on the monitor and felt the blood drain from his face. He chanced a look to his left and saw the man lift his eyebrows suggestively. Dean cringed.  
This man had been eyeing him up all afternoon and frankly he made Dean's skin crawl. He smelt like cheap beer and his teeth were black at the gums.

_"Common, guys! Don't leave us hanging!"_

Cas looked up, suddenly aware of his surroundings and Deans discomfort. "Dean? Why is everyone looking at you?"

"They want me to kiss the man next to me." Dean said through gritted teeth.

Cas looked past Dean to see the man looking lustfully at Dean. "He looks very willing," he looked intently at Dean, "you, do not."

"Great observation, Cas!" Dean turned and faced Castiel. His eyes were wide, looking for an escape; he needed to get out of this situation. He glanced at the man next to him, only to see him leaning towards Dean with closed eyes and pouting lips.

Crap.

Dean panicked and lurched in the opposite direction. He turned his head away, accidentally butting his forehead against Cas'. Cas frowned lightly and Dean rubbed his head.

_"Ah! No kissing for these guys! Let's move on!"_ Echoed the announcer.

Dean turned gingerly to see the man frowning deeply at him, thankfully now back in his seat.

"Thank God!" Dean sighed in relief.

Cas looked perplexed. "This is a very strange tradition, Dean."

Dean frowned, "yeah, tell me about it."

* * *

Dean and Cas were walking out of the stadium at the end of the game. Cas had purchased a baseball cap from the stadium gift shop, smiling proudly as he walked beside Dean.

"How'd you like the game, Cas?"

"It was a very interesting experience. I liked the feeling of the crowd cheering together, it felt oddly satisfying to be a part of that."

"Yeah, well, it's just a shame our team lost."

"They did?" Cas frowned. "I don't understand these rules, Dean."

Dean was chuckling when they rounded the corner, before seeing the creepy guy that had sat next to him leaning against the opposite wall. He had spotted Dean and was heading his way.

"Isn't that the man who wanted to kiss you, Dean?"

"Son of a bitch! I made sure we waited around a bit so he couldn't follow us out!" Dean hissed.

The guy was still stalking towards them, his gaze fixed upon Dean. "Do we run?" Cas asked, hand on Deans shoulder, ready to flee. Seeing Cas' physical contact with Dean caused the man to falter slightly, a small frown blessing his features.  
Something in Dean's head clicked.

"I got an idea... I'm sorry about this, Cas." Dean spun Cas around so his back was to the man.

"Dean, wha-" Dean lunged towards Cas, pressing hard against the other mans lips with his own. Cas froze momentarily, unsure how to respond. Dean placed his hands over Cas' cheekbones and stroked his temples as he pressed his lips to Cas'.

Dean glanced around Cas to see the man wide eyed and open-mouthed. He glanced around awkwardly before hurrying off towards the doors. Dean smiled.

But they were still kissing, Cas pushing back now with equalled intensity. He was a quick learner, it seemed, his head tilted slightly for a better angle. Dean couldn't bring himself to pull away.

Crap. This felt amazing!

Cas' stubble was tickling Deans chin and his hands were finding their way up to Dean's neck. Dean darted out his tongue, licking Cas' bottom lip, causing the angel to part his lips. Dean was leaning into Cas further before he realised that they were out in the open, masses of people able to see them. Heat rose to Deans face, amongst other places, and he released his grip on Cas and stepped back.

"Dean..." Cas started, lips swollen and eyes wide. Dean just stared at him, then off into the distance.

"I'm sorry, The man- the man didn't like you touching me so I just figured...he'd definitely not like us...doing that," Dean stumbled over his words, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Cas turned to see the man had fled. "It's good he got the message." He shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"Cas, I'm sorry I used you like that," Dean rubbed a hand over his face, his cheeks were burning.

Cas turned to face Dean again, "Don't apologise, I-"

"Crap!" Dean growled, angry at himself.

Suddenly, there was pressure on Deans shoulder. He looked up and Cas was smiling at him, his hand placed firmly over his 'mark'. "I don't believe you should apologise for something we both enjoyed."

Dean choked. "What? I- you?"

"I found this experience very... pleasurable, Dean." Cas smiled. Suddenly doubtful of Dean's enjoyment, he faltered. "Judging by your bodily response, I- I assumed you enjoyed-"

Dean closed the distance between them and kissed him again. This time slow and passionately.

"I enjoyed it," Dean breathed.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
